Ease of consumption and efficient execution of business logic implemented in business software programming languages and based on data retained in complex structured data models (e.g. business object models) can be key for the optimal performance, maintainability, and usability in a business software architecture, such as for example an enterprise resource planning (ERP) system.
Business logic in applications supported by business software architectures can in many examples be implemented within a data structure service provider, such as for example a business object service provider. A central framework, which can be based on a business software programming language (such as for example the advanced business application programming or ABAP language) can access business objects or other data structures having one or more similar features by calling a generic data structure application programming interface (API), such as for example a business object API. Reading data can also be an important part of the implementation of any business object or comparable data structure.